


Sweet and Casual

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You don't need fancy celebrations. All you need is someone that cares and loves you by your side on your most important day.





	Sweet and Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

The tune that left his pretty lips were uplifting and cheerful. The softness of the humming was loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to disturb those around him as he casually perused the market as he bought the necessary ingredients for the day that was coming up. His lips were lifted into a small smile as he casually inspected each possible decoration and he almost snickered. Despite this day coming up only once a year, he's gotten so used to preparing things for these kinds of occasions that he's practically a master at it already.   
  
His shopping basket was almost filled to the brim with the essentials for today. Since his original plans were tossed out of the window, this was the next second best. He smiled as the cashier looked at him with curious eyes and he chuckled, "Birthday."  
  
The cashier flashed him a bright smile and said, "I hope they have a great one."  
  
"They will," he responded as he finished paying and grabbed the bags. _I plan on it_.  
  
***  
  
Today was not your day. You normally don't have this much to do for work, but apparently the gods were against you and the odds were not in your favor as you saw the pile of unending documents grow even larger. You sighed. You had really wanted to just go home and spend some quality time with your family and friends for your birthday. But from the appearance of the work load placed upon you, perhaps that was nothing more than a far fetched dream.   
  
But that's not to say that nothing went well today. The amount of love and congratulations from your friends, family, and co-workers from the various text messages, SNS notifications and face-to-face that were given to you made you acknowledge and accept that you were loved and cared for.  
  
The surprise birthday party at your work place might have been small, but you appreciated how they had decorated your desk with all your favorite things, whether it be your favorite flowers or tv show, or even the music you listen to. It was customized and tailored to fit you perfectly. You smiled as you glanced over to the vase of flowers sitting at the corner of your cubicle. Their scent was pleasing to you and it made you smile each time you saw them out of the corner of your eye.  
  
But regardless of all these celebrations, the best one was probably waiting at home for you.  
  
***  
  
Kuroo almost died from the havoc that Bokuto had done during the short time he was over. Sure, the cake was still in good shape. But of the half dozen cupcakes he had frosted and designed, only two were left. And the pout was evident on Kuroo's face as he complained to his closest friends. If it weren't for Kenma and Akaashi who had calmed down their respective former captains, Kuroo most likely would have blown up at the owlish male.  
  
He sighed as he closed the door behind his loud friends. He only had an hour before you came back, the house was completely decorated. There were a few streamers in the dining room and the table was set for a casual and sweet dinner between you and him. He was making all your favorites, although he couldn't take pride in himself and call himself a true cook ~~cause let's be real, you were still better than him, but his skills were catching up~~ , he was still pretty proud of how well everything came out.   
  
The dinner was prepared so that it would still be fresh when you got home, and all he needed to do now was add the finishing touches to the cake he made. He had wanted to go all out, but living with you for the past couple of years made it painfully clear.   
  
The two of you were not able to finish an entire 10 inch cake on your own. Not now, and probably not ever. ~~But Kuroo states you guys will eventually once the family grows. You almost died from embarrassment that night.~~  
  
Time flew faster than he had expected as he was so focused on the cake. He heard the door click open and immediately he flinched. Thankfully he was no longer squeezing the tube of frosting and he almost let out a breath of relief as he put his tools away. He swiftly places the cake into the fridge, protecting it from the heat and making sure it was nice and cool when they ate it.   
  
He turns over to the stove, beginning to prepare dinner and he hears the soft whisper of his name before responding cheerfully. A bright smile was plastered on the tall male's face as he heard your footsteps pad over the soft carpet of the shared apartment. You step into the apartment and you smile, "Oh Tetsu."  
  
"Happy birthday babe," he responded as he glances at you. You watch as he finishes decorating the meal for tonight and he casually places it onto the dinner table. The cute black and white patterned kitten apron he wore clashed with the simple old black t-shirt and red practice shorts he wore from his high school days. You almost wanted to laugh and a playful smirk played on your lips, "Should I change into my old high school practice clothes too?"  
  
Kuroo looked down, and his smirk drops into a flustered smile and he mutters, "Be right back."  
  
You laugh as you follow after his escaping figure, easily catching up to him and wrapping your arms around his waist. He stills and turns around, "Oya? You gonna help me change?"  
  
"No. But it's fine. We're not going on some extravagant dinner date. Sweet and casual is good for me," you responded as you slipped your blazer off your shoulders. He smiled and took it from you, hanging it up before handing you a comfy tank top and shorts.   
  
You smiled at the color coordination he did and slipped them on. The moment you're done, he literally sweeps you off your feet and carries you bridal style towards the dining room. Causing peels of laughter to leave your lips as you laugh at his strange actions.  
  
"Oh gods, Tetsu!"  
  
"Hey, if you're tired, I'll carry you. I'll even feed you babe," he responded and you laughed. His cat like eyes meet yours and he smirks, "And if you want, I can use my lips."  
  
The laughter that exploded between both of you filled the room. He gently placed you onto the chair before he went back to grabbing the actual meal. You gasped at the aesthetically pleasing meal before you and you turned to him, a bright and fond smile on your lips, "You're the best."  
  
"But of course, I **am**  your husband."  
  
Dinner went by peacefully. Although Kuroo was slightly anxious in the beginning in fears that he had possibly messed up your favorite dishes. But upon seeing how happy you were and hearing the soft little mumbles and exclamations at how he had surpassed all your expectations, the male was more than proud at his handiwork today.  
  
"Ah, that was amazing, you should cook for me more often!" you teased and Kuroo laughed, "I would, but I don't normally have this much free time."  
  
"I know," you sighed. There was slight wistfulness in your tone, but also understanding. Kuroo's job as a professor at a university was slightly overwhelming, especially since he was also the assistant coach for the volleyball team. He laughed as he saw your expression slightly drop and he goes, "But I didn't **just**  make dinner for you, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah?" you asked playfully. He saw the mirth in your eyes and he chuckled before gently whispering, "I'll be right back."  
  
Your eyes followed the back of your beloved as he walked into the kitchen. On his way out, he dims the lights of the dining room and you shake your head as you watch him enter the kitchen. Any and all exhaustion and fatigue you had felt from the workload you had today flew out the window as soon as you got home. Kuroo's dedication to you and the amount of love he poured into today means so much to you and you sighed happily. Your eyelids were beginning to flutter close from the physical and mental fatigue of today, but your heart felt warm and full of love and happiness.  
  
"Hey, are you falling asleep on me here?" the teasing tone and the smirk that followed along with it made you slowly open your eyes. Upon meeting his cat like eyes, the burning passion hidden behind his orbs made you smile brightly. Your gaze falls from his face and to the small cake in his hands and he places it in front of you. Your favorite flower is recreated with the help of food coloring and frosting, lots of it. The already bright smile on your face seemed to blossom even more, taking Kuroo aback as he felt a faint flush on his cheeks. He immediately hides his face behind a hand as you direct that smile at him.  
  
"Tetsurou?" you softly called him out upon seeing him hiding his face with both hands. You watch as his bedhead of hair swish back and forth as he shakes his head. He clears his throat, and removes his hands from his face and he smiles, "Gods you're so cute [F/N]."  
  
You blink once and then laugh, "Why thank you." Your gaze returns to the cake and you softly whisper, "Thank you."  
  
He immediately swoops down, pressing his lips against your forehead and then your cheek. His hand gently cups your face and he smiles, "Happy birthday [F/N]."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little something! 
> 
> I was going to write for Bokuto's and Tsukishima's birthdays, but college hit me like a storm. 
> 
> But I couldn't miss today. Nu uh.
> 
> Happy birthday to one of the writer's on DeviantArt that I look up to a lot. I'm so glad I got to meet you! You're so inspiring and you're so sweet and adorable! Happy birthday Mikittykun


End file.
